mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Corey Burton
|birth_place = San Fernando Valley, California |death_date = |death_place = |occupation = voice actor |spouse = |parents = |children = |credits = |website = http://www.coreyburton.com/ |years_active = 1972-present }} Corey Burton (born August 3, 1955) is an American voice actor, perhaps best known as Count Dooku, Ziro the Hutt and Cad Bane in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Brainiac in the DC animated universe and Spike Witwicky and Shockwave in the Transformers universe. Burton has worked on numerous cartoon series for major networks such as Cartoon Network and has also worked extensively with Disney and Disneyland theme parks. Early career Corey Burton began his career at age 17 withan imitation performance of voice actor Hans Conreid for Disney. He studied radio acting with Daws Butler (Time for Beany, Merrie Melodies, Yogi Bear) for four years and went on to work with nearly all of the original Hollywood radio actors in classic-style radio dramas. Disney Burton has done extensive voice work for Disney including feature animations and interactive sections of the company, as well as many attractions at the Disneyland Resort, Walt Disney World Resort and Tokyo Disney Resort. He provides the "Feature Presentation" voice on numerous Disney home video releases and can be heard as the tram narration voice at Disneyland park. He provided the voice of Captain Hook in Disney's Return to Never Land and overdubbed the voice of Fantasia Master of Ceremonies Deems Taylor for the film's 2000 re-release, as Taylor's original soundtrack had deteriorated. Burton has voiced sound-alikes and original characters for over 50 Disney Storyteller records. His roles include: *Ludwig Von Drake in DuckTales, Raw Toonage, Bonkers, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Quack Pack, Mickey Mouse Works, Disney's House of Mouse *Dale and Zipper in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Gruffi Gummi and Toadwart in Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (following the death of Bill Scott) *Sigmund Brock in American Dragon: Jake Long *Zeus in Hercules: The Animated Series *Mole in Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Atlantis: Milo's Return *Onus in Treasure Planet *Captain Hook in Return to Never Land, Disney's House of Mouse and Disney's Villains' Revenge *Dale, Yen Sid, Captain Hook, Sark, MCP, and the White Rabbit in the Kingdom Hearts series **Flotsam and Jetsam in Kingdom Hearts **DiZ (Ansem the Wise) in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep **Shan Yu in Kingdom Hearts II **Magic Mirror and Grumpy in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Narrator in Goofy appearances (1992–present) *Opening Radio Voice in Kiki's Delivery Service (Walt Disney Studios dub) *Professor Owl in Disney Sing-Along Songs (except Disneyland Fun) and House of Mouse series *King Stefan in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Mr. Smee in Disney's Villains' Revenge *The White Rabbit in "Disney's Villains' Revenge'' *The Ringmaster from Dumbo in Disney's Villains' Revenge Paul Frees Burton is perhaps best known to Disney fans for his imitation of the late voiceover actor Paul Frees as the Ghost Host in Disneyland's Haunted Mansion Holiday attraction, as well as providing the same voice for Walt Disney World's HalloWishes fireworks show during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party event. Burton also recited the classic line "Welcome, foolish mortals" in the opening of the film version of The Haunted Mansion. Burton was also approached to record a new safety spiel for the beginning of the original Haunted Mansion ride. He agreed to do this under the condition that it was only an addition and did not replace any of Frees' original dialogue. Since this was not the case, he declined and the spiel was instead recorded by voice actor Joe Leahy. Petitions are now being drawn to either have Frees' spiel reinstated or have Burton re-record it. Burton provides many others Paul Frees-like voices for Disneyland park, including several newer pirates in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction (most notably the "Pooped Pirate") and almost every voice in Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. Burton performed another Frees imitation for comedian Stan Freberg's album Stan Freberg Presents the United States of America, Volume Two. He also impersonated Frees as the voice of the alien foreheads in Larry Blamire's period sci-fi spoof Trail of the Screaming Forehead. Animation ''Transformers'' Burton appeared as Shockwave, Sunstreaker, Brawn and Spike Witwicky in the 1984-86 Transformers cartoon series by Sunbow Productions & Marvel Productions. He later appeared as Megatron, Ratchet, Ironhide, Cyrus "The Colossus" Rhodes, Spike Witwicky and Longarm Prime/Shockwave in the Transformers Animated series by Cartoon Network. Burton stated in an interview that Shockwave was by far his favorite character to perform in the original show. ''Star Wars'' Corey Burton is known to Star Wars fans as the audio double for Christopher Lee as Count Dooku in Star Wars: Clone Wars and several Star Wars video games. He appears in various roles in the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and TV series, including (but not limited to) Count Dooku, Cad Bane, and Ziro the Hutt. Along with his character of Count Dooku, Corey Burton Reprised his role as Cad Bane in the video game: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes. Brainiac Corey Burton has portrayed Brainiac in the DC animated universe. He appeared as Brainiac in six episodes of Superman: The Animated Series, two episodes of Static Shock, two episodes of Justice League and five episodes of Justice League Unlimited. Burton also voiced Brainiac in three episodes of Legion of Super Heroes, although this show is not set within the DCAU. Other television highlights *The Scarecrow, The Chechen and Marshall in Batman: Gotham Knight *V.V. Argost and Van Rook in The Secret Saturdays *James Bond Jr. in the animated series of the same name *The Pupununu in Tak and the Power of Juju *Invisibo in Freakazoid. (Here, Burton's voice sounded exactly like that of actor Vincent Price.) *Captain Marvel in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. *Red Tornado, Silver Cyclone, Doctor Mid-Nite, Doc Magnus, Mercury and Thomas Wayne in Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Tomax in G.I. Joe *The evil antagonist Kanawk in the cult 1980s cartoon Robotix, as well as the roles of Goon and Tauron Other work *Burton has done work for the Universal Studios - Islands of Adventure theme park in Orlando, Florida in addition to the Universal Studios Japan theme park. *Burton does voice-overs for many commercials and promos; for instance, Burton's voice is featured in some Old Navy commercials, a role he inherited after the death of Bill Wendell. He recently provided his voice for the Final Fantasy XII TV promo. *In the WWE, Burton provided voice overs for the WrestleMania XXV Recap segments. *Almost all character roles in the 1980 Cult Classic Closet Cases of the Nerd Kind. *In the ''Critters'' film series, he provided the voices for the Crites, but he was only credited for the first one, and he also developed their language (as revealed on his website). *The swordfish in the live-action film Elf *The narrator for the video game Brütal Legend. *Trommel Guado and Maester Kelk Ronso in the PlayStation 2 video game Final Fantasy X. *Volteer the Electric Guardian Dragon in The Legend of Spyro Trilogy. *Zeus in the video game God of War II for the PlayStation 2, and God of War III for the PlayStation 3. *Cheester in Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6–9. *The Footman, Bricabrac, Goggles, the Fluffy Show Announcer and the WACME Quiz Master in the 1996 adventure game Toonstruck. *Numerous supporting roles on Focus on the Family's radio drama Adventures in Odyssey, most notably Jesus Christ, Abraham Lincoln, Shakespeare, Cryin' Bryan Dern, and The Great Wishy Woz. *Doctor N. Gin and Dr. Nefarious Tropy in the PlayStation video game Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. External links * * *Seibertron.com Interview with Cory Burton References Category:1955 births Category:American radio actors Category:American voice actors Category:Annie Award winners Category:American video game actors Category:American Jews Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles County, California fr:Corey Burton id:Corey Burton it:Corey Burton ja:コーリー・バートン fi:Corey Burton